Percy Jackson Immortal Companion Of Artemis
by numbers163025879
Summary: Perseus or better known as Percy is alone his mother was killed at a young age by the orders of Zeus what happens when he meets the new Olympian goddess Artemis does she kill him or perhaps something more happens between the two of them and how does Apollo and Zeus handle it PercyXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**An Hello people of fan fiction I'm new to this as this is my first story here I hope that people will like it and that this is something I can continue to do starting chapters may not be as good as some hop them to be I'm just trying to find out what works with me oh and by the way I don't own PJO**

**Third Person POV:**

It was a cool fall evening the sun had yet to go down on the beautiful field that had flowers of all colors in it as well as being surrounded by a forest so lush and green that it almost looked fake the trees and flowers swayed softly in the cool breeze and all seemed picture perfect in ancient Greece.

Except for a beautiful woman running with a young boy next to her, the woman was beautiful with long silky brown hair the went a little past her shoulder blades and a royal looking face with kind brown eyes that practically glowed with life. The beautiful woman's was named Selene an odd name back then and because of that she was often teased by other children.

The boy next to her was her son the young boy maybe 8 years of age was a pretty tall for children his age and nicely tanned skin something he inherited from his father, he had unruly black hair the looked like it couldn't be tamed no matter how hard you try as well as sea green eyes that if you stared into long enough you could swear that you may see waves in. He had some muscle to him but not as a bodybuilder more as a hunter or swimmer and looked graceful as you possibly could running for your life. The boys name was Perseus or as he preferred Percy.

The woman seemed exhausted and the boy no different but both had a look in their eyes that said that nothing could stop them, until a blood red arrow pierced through the sky and pierced the woman's abdomen and it was clearly a fatal shot if not treated soon making it near impossible to run. She fell down her attacker still decently far away because it was a good shot.

"MOM!" The young boy shouted kneeling at his mom's side tears continuously steaming down his handsome face sobbing while trying to get his mom to stand up "Mom you said we would make it together, you promised." The boy said sobbing continuing to try to get his mother to stand up but stopped when she spoke.

"I'm sorry my dear but you must go I'll only slow you down and then we'll both get caught and killed, please Percy do this for me." The woman begged her child. Instantly the young boy knew he was defeated he could never refuse something his mother asked him.

"I love you mom" he said "I love you to my child you couldn't have been a better son" the injured woman replied with that and a final kiss on the forehead Percy set off into the forest

The man seeing the retreating figure of the boy running towards the tree line knocked an arrow and shot, the figure dashed into the tree line as the arrow missed by a few centimeters into a tree near him, the man let out a string of curses and started walking up to the injured woman still lying on the ground with a pool of crimson blood around her

"It's over lord Ares my son has escaped and now must either tell the council that and 8 year old escaped you or that he died" the woman said. The man let out a growl of frustration he knew that if he told the council that his prey escaped that everybody would never stop teasing him about it and his pride couldn't take that right now especially after Hephaestus embarrassed him on that infernal show of his and besides any thing that his father could do couldn't be worst than that.

With one last breath the woman died and Ares made his decision and flashed into the council room and turned to his father Zeus "The deed is done father." he said without an expression on his scarred face.

"Good that shall teach Poseidon to embarrass me in front of the council meeting by telling my wife of my demigod son Hercules" Zeus said with an obviously smug expression on his face.

**An: Well how'd you like it? thank you for giving my story a try**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do NOT own PJO The almighty Rick Riordan does**

Percy's Pov:

"No" was the only thing I could think as I ran into the forest tears in my eyes. My mom my beautiful, wonderful, amazing mom was gone from this world into the realm of Hades. I know she will make Elysium she has to she was to good a person to not be put into Elysium.

I heard a thud behind me and could only assume that my mother's murderer was still after me so I ran faster the forest rushed past my in a blur I had to get away from him it is what his mother would have wanted him to do to live and be free at the thought of my mother my heart clenched as I remember all the good times we had together I still remember my 5th birth day

*FLASHBACK*

"Percy wake up sleepy head" I heard the heavenly voice of my mother call out I jumped out of bed swiftly remembering what day it was. Today was my fifth birthday and my mom said she had something special for me today

I put on some clothes and rushed out of my bedroom an into the kitchen "Good morning mom" I said happily as my mom turned around to face me

"Good morning sleepy head how was you sleep" my mom asked kindly in a way only a mother could.

"It was okay mom I had a weird dream though" I said while thinking about the dream I had last night.

"Oh what was it about" my mom ask with a slight hint of worry in her voice though I have no clue why.

"Nothing much I was just dreaming about hunting and how cool it would be" I responded still excited about my birthday.

My mom look shocked at this though I have no idea why until she started smiling "Then I think you'll love your birthday present" she said like she had just won the lottery.

Then from behind her back she pulled out two beautiful hunting knives they were a mix of gold, bronze and silver with a wooden hilts that had been wrapped in leather and the blades themselves looked stunning but the intricate designs depicting scenes of hunting including a hunter skinning an animal and other things the hilt of one of them had an engraving that read "Predator" this knife had the bottom of the hilt an engraving of a wolf and the other knife's engraving read "Prey" this knife had a different engraving on the bottom it was the picture of a deer.

"Thanks mom they're beautiful" I cried out in utter joy at my two new possessions.

"you're welcome my little hunter" my mom replied with a smile.

*FLASHBACK END*

I pulled out Predator and Prey and looked at them for a second just admiring their beauty they were one of my last reminders of my mom. I yawned and notice that it was getting pretty dark. I climbed a tall tree and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*Time skip*

I woke up the next day with aching muscles from sleeping in a tree. I carefully climbed down and decided that standing there wouldn't help so I started practicing my knife skills. I'm decently skilled with a knife but people always over exaggerate my skill. I did a quick inventory check to see what I had to use for survival my mom had been smart and trained me how to hunt at a very young age so I always dreamed of becoming a hunter.

I have: my two knives, a small tent, **(An: Percy didn't use that last night because he thought he was still being chased so he hid in the trees instead) **some food that if I ration it could last a week and some water that may last a week. I had this tug in my gut telling my to go north-west so I did. After walking for about 20 minutes I stumbled upon a beautiful lake that seemed so perfect as it's still waters reflected the sunrise. I walked over to the edge and saw something that made me jump 3 feet high there was a beautiful woman there waving at me.

"Mi-lord how are you this morning." it asked politely as a million questions raced through my mind like 'Why is she calling my Mi-lord' 'Why is she underwater' 'What is she'. I decided to take the cautious route. "H-H-Hello um do you mind telling me what you are?" I asked politely the thing just laughed and it sorta reminded me of rain lightly falling into a pond.

"Do you know about the gods." the thing asked I relaxed a little since it seemed nice "Of course like Poseidon, Hades and Zeus." I said as I thought of the gods and goddesses. "Yes they are real but so are monsters and other mythological based things." it said "Well of course they're real!" I exclaimed.

the thing just laughed once more "Sometimes gods descend from Olympus they have kids with mortal they're called demigods you are one." she said to say I was shocked would be like saying Ares didn't like war. My eyes practically exploded out of their socket "M-M-M-Me a-a d-d-demi-g-god?" I asked.

"Yes" was all that she said in response"Well then who is my father?" I said curiously "Poseidon the great god of the sea" she said like I should know this "How do you know?" I said skeptically "Because I am a Nereid a water spirit only the children of the sea can speak to me" she said her logic wasn't flawed.

"Well if Poseidon is my father then why didn't he help my mother?" I asked slightly mad that he wasn't there for my mom when I was growing up.

"He has been" she said a little sadly "What do you mean?" I asked and she just shook her head "He wanted me to give this to you." she said handing me a beautiful re curve bow that was sea-green like my eyes with veins of silver running through it. "Wow" I said fingering the bow in my hands "It's enchanted to grow with you and Poseidon built it himself out of sea-foam in the light of the moon" she noted 'well that explains the silver' I thought to my self.

"I must go my time is running short, Goodbye Perseus" she said as she faded into the water.

The sun was setting once more we had apparently talked for hours. I prepared my self a tiny meal and ate slowly. I pitched my tent by the lake and fell into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO**

Third Person Pov:

Someone who looked like a boy with midnight black hair was running through the forest with a bow strapped to his back and a pair of beautiful hunting knives on his waist. He was clearly chasing something. the boy stopped and quickly pulled a sea-green and silver bow he pulled back the string of the magnificent bow and an arrow appeared.

He took a deep breath then fired the arrow flew and hit its target in the throat killing it instantly. He walked up to the buck and put it over his shoulders carrying it like it weighed like a sack of potatoes an incredible feat for someone who is only 12 years old.

He carried the buck back to his tent and began to clean it in a picture perfect lake after he was done he carried it over to the fire-place and began to cook it. once his meal was done put some of his food into the fire as a sacrifice for Hestia, Poseidon, Athena and whoever was the god or goddess of hunting.

He sacrificed to Hestia because she was a kind goddess who put family over herself. He sacrificed to Poseidon because he was his father and to Athena because 1. Athena may be the worst enemy to ever live and 2. because he actually respects the goddess a lot and the last one the god or Goddess of the hunt was because he relied on hunting to survive out here.

Little did he know that the Goddess of the hunt was watching curious about the person who keeps sacrificing to her.

Artemis' Pov:

I was watching a boy hunt a deer. She had to admit he had skill lots of skill to keep up with a deer you have to be pretty fast and to be able to hit their neck in an instant kill shot is pretty impressive, but to easily pick it up and casually walk away with the buck over your shoulder was pretty impressive, if you're 12 at least in her own opinion.

As the boy was washing the buck and skinning it she started to get more and more interested. The boy started a fire and cooked his meal when it was done he burnt a good 2/3 of his food for Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, and her she liked how he didn't assume the hunting god was a guy.

Just then did she recognize the sacrifice for her was the same smell of all the other sacrifices. She was confused by all the sacrifices that she has gotten for the past 4 years because she hadn't revealed herself to mortals yet.

She decided that she was going to make him be the first to know of her existence. She slowly walked out of the woods in her 12-year-old form as to not be weird. "Hello" she greeted and the boy turned to look at her.

"Hi" he said as he smiled at her and she had to admit he was fairly handsome and she could slowly feel heat coming to her cheeks so she quickly started talking again "What is your name?" she asked with curiosity.

"Perseus but I prefer Percy, What's yours." he asked kindly I smiled at him "Artemis" I said "Beautiful name, what are you doing out here Artemis?" he asked with genuine curiosity "Hunting" I stated simply. I half expected for him to say women shouldn't hunt because they're weak many men are like that but he seemed different.

"Hunting?" he asked and at this I got a little mad "Yes hunting, why are you saying women can't hunt?" I said harshly I got even more mad when he laughed "No no no, I was gonna say I love to hunt." he said smiling still

He got up and offered me some of his food "Want some, you must be hungry" he said I was about to deny when all of a sudden my stomach growled, stupid stomach. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment "Sure" I said taking the food that he offered.

"Do you have a camp around here?" he asked "No" I answered I must admit his cooking tastes amazing. He looked thoughtful for a moment "Do you want to stay here?" he asked politely I thought about it a little trying to find a way to tell him I'm a Goddess. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to have an archery contest? It would help me decide if you are any good." I said. My plan was to beat him using my godly powers and then let him know why I'm so good. He looked thoughtful " Where is your bow?" he asked. I mentally face palmed but quickly thought of an idea.

"I left it in the woods so I didn't seem to be threatening." I lied hoping he bought it "Oh okay well you go get it I'll set up the targets." he said. I ran into the woods and summoned my bow. My bow was silver with forest green veins running through it.

I walked back out of the forest to see 20 targets set up 10 for him and 10 for me. I walked next to him and saw a beautiful re curve bow that looked a lot like mine it was sea-green like his eyes with silver veins running through it. I could sense the moons presence in it "Where'd you get that." I asked as he turned to me examining my bow for a second.

"My dad Poseidon gave it to me he made it out of sea-foam in the light of the moon." he said "Well ready to get crushed?" I asked him and he smiled "Oh me? I'm always ready to get beaten." He said jokingly I laughed then turned to the targets.

"Okay so how about the person to get most Bulls-eyes in under 30 seconds wins?" he asked "Sure" I responded getting ready to beat him. We both took our stances and readied ourselves and began firing at a rapid pace.

Once we were both done I looked at my targets and saw that I hadn't missed one bulls-eye then I looked at his and saw he had done perfect, nearly. One arrow had missed the center by about 2 centimeters.

"Good job Artemis that was amazing." He said gawking at my targets "Well you are not to bad yourself there Percy." He blushed a little from the praise "I uh have had a lot a practice." He said not liking the attention.

"How in Hades did you do that" He asked still looking at my targets "Well that's why I wanted to have this challenge it was the easiest way to tell you I'm a Goddess." I said a bit nervous about how he would take it he just looked at me then asked "What are you the Goddess of if I may ask."

"I am Artemis Goddess of The Moon, Hunt, Archery, Forests, and Hills." I said proudly he had a look of realization before he bowed "Well Artemis it was a pleasure to meet you." He said still acting normal which I appreciated.

"Does the offer still stand?" I asked Percy had a confused look in his eyes "What offer?" He asked I laughed a little "The offer to be hunting partners sea-weed brain." I said internally laughing at the new nickname.

He smirked "Sure... Moonbeam" he said and I froze "What did you just call me?" I asked him "Moonbeam" he replied happily "Perseus" I growled "Yeeees" he replied in a sing-song voice

"Run" was all I said before I started chasing him we ran around the lake and when I finally caught him I tackled him to the ground we rolled around a while until I was on top and I pinned him."

Now" I said in a serious tone "Apologize" "Nope you called me sea-weed brain he said "so I'll call you moon beam fair and square" I growled again then sighed "Fine" I said getting up but making sure to step on his stomach "Oof" he grunted

The sun was setting and we hunted for dinner together and we killed a bear we both carried it back since it was to big for either of us and cleaned it then cooked it he cooked again but taught me how to make some foods.

I smelled my mom Leto's home-made cooking and smiled at Percy he flashed me his grin. I summoned my tent and made sure my moon chariot was on auto-pilot I only have to set it once a week.

"Goodnight Percy" I called out to him from my tent "Goodnight Oh mighty Goddess of the Moon and Hunt among other things" he said back "Oh Shut up sea-weed brain." I replied annoyed he just chuckled "Goodnight Moonbeam." I smiled a little and with that I fell asleep

**An: thank you guys that have viewed or read my story the reason Artemis is a bit OOC is because she is a newer goddess and she doesn't know how gods are 'supposed to act' and she also doesn't hate men yet because like I said before she is a relatively new Goddess also please if you guys have any suggestions could you please right them down I'm always curious to see what you guys think, thank you numbers. Have a good evening, Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's Pov:

*6 months later*

I woke up to see a pair of silver eyes look at me "W-what is it Artemis?" I asked my voice still half slurred from not fully waking up "Ah good you're finally up Sea-weed brain." She said like she hadn't just woke me up at 6 in the morning.

"Morning Artemis." I grumbled now fully awake "Do you have a specific reason to be waking me up?" I asked still slightly irritated but wanting to know why she was waking me up so early.

"Hunting." She responded sounding like she was extremely excited but then again she was goddess oh the hunt so she probably would be absolutely crazy about hunting. I sighed what had I gotten myself into?

"Okay Moonbeam Lead the way" I said laughing at her response. Her face got all red and you could practically could see the steam coming off her ears as she growled at me. "You know that you are currently teasing an Olympian goddess." she asked "Yes" was my reply "An Olympian goddess who is my friend." I added. She calmed down and smiled at me I guess being a god you don't get all that much friends, must suck.

*Time Skip*Me and Artemis were sneaking through the woods we had followed the tracks of a rabbit when we came into a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a snow-white rabbit but what was weird was that it had deer antlers on its head.

"What in Hades is that?" I whispered to Artemis she seemed thoughtful for a moment before responding "A jackolope" she said "Jackolope?." I asked "Yea" was her response "Never heard of it." I said because confused I've lived here for 5 years and never ever had I seen this creature.

"Oh well let's get hunting." she said excited about hunting. We both pulled our bows of our backs and knocked arrows, I held up 3 fingers and slowly counted down at one we both shot and both hit their marks the jackolope died instantly.

We got out of our stances and walked towards the creature I was about to pick it up when Artemis put a hand on my chest to stop me. "What is it?" I asked slightly confused Artemis just shook her head and started chanting in a different language.

The creatures body glowed until it disappeared I looked at Artemis for an explanation "I put it in the stars." she said "So we can always remember our first joint kill together." she added smiling at me I smiled back and gave her a quick hug which left both of us with red cheeks.

We continued to hunt for most of the day we stopped a few times to eat and drink and rest a bit. In the end we had a pretty good hunt we killed a bear 2 deer and one jackolope though the jackolope is in the stars as a reminder.

When we got back to camp we found a less the pleasant sight there were several men drinking and laughing with a bunch of our stuff in there, but the thing that made Artemis snap was a bunch of girls varying from my age to 16 tied to a pole.

Artemis clearly wanted to help them but knew of the risks I set down the profits of our hunt and slowly pulled out a bow and creeped towards them to see what was going on. As I neared them I could hear what they were saying.

There were 5 men in total but they all looked horribly ugly and clearly just as ugly as they were stupid because they were basically shouting "Oi what are we gonna do with these tents now that we've looted 'em?" a man with a scraggly black beard and greasy hair with a fat walrus like face.

"Why don't we test out the bitches before we sell them?" a man with a pudgy face and hair so black that if you looked at it right then you may swear it's purple as well as his iris' which were also purple "Good idea Dionysus."

At the name Dionysus Artemis seemed to freeze and looked ghostly white "What is it?" I asked her "Oh no Dionysus is the son of Zeus and Seleme if we kill him then Zeus will most likely smite you." she said with tears in her eyes and I know why if I kill him then I will most likely be smitten for it but if I walk away I'll be leaving these girls to a fate worse than death in some people's opinion.

"Artemis look at me." she turned to face me her eyes red after our 6 months together we have grown pretty close I considered her my best friend. "Percy I can't lose you." she said seriously I smiled at her Artemis if it came down to a council vote I think that you, Apollo, my dad, Hestia and Athena would be on my side I don't know where the others stand." I said confidently.

Artemis looked like she wanted to say something but a scream interrupted us we saw that the men were untying 5 girls all were crying and screaming for help and I knew Artemis wouldn't argue.

We immediately burst into action I took out my bow and shot at 1 of the men in the back it pierced his neck and he died from choking on his own blood, Artemis shot 2 arrows at once killing two more men the same way I did

"Show off" I grumbled "Shut up Sea-weed brain." she said back I shot the walrus guy leaving only Dionysus left. He turned to us his face purple with rage matching his hair and eyes

"Who dares attack a son of Zeus and his companion's name yourselves and state your business before I incur my father's wrath upon you!" he stated arrogantly. I growled at him "The people who own this camp so give us back our stuff and release those women and we won't make you die slowly on your own blood like we did to your allies."

Artemis stepped forward pulling out a silver hunting knife as she went "Oh does the little girl think she can take on a guy you should get back in the kitchen." He snarled at her and I knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life considerably shortening his life span.

"Oh no Percy does the cooking around here but I must say he is a very good cook" she said coldly "Oh and by the way you know that offer of not choking on your on blood well congratulations." she said if possible even more cold than before "Now you get worse." she said as she lunged at him and kicked him in the manhood

"Ahhhh" Dionysus squeaked as he tried to his dignity the girls even in their unpleasing situation laughed so hard that they began crying. Artemis made sure he paid dearly in ways that I cannot repeat.

After she was done cleaning the blood off of her she turned to face me and I could see that she was happy with her work. I untied the girls and one slapped me "Ow what was that for? I asked her. "For not letting us join in." she said "and for making us all laugh that hard" she added "You have Artemis to thank for that." I replied.

All of a sudden Lightning flashed through out the sky and the loudest thunder I've ever heard and I knew I was in serious trouble I turned to see Artemis so pale that I thought she was made of marble. "Uh Oh" was all that my brain could think at the moment and right then right there I knew what I was screwed.

**Hey guys sorry about not updating earlier I had a TON of homework and I had to work pretty fast to get this story out I'll try and get out a chapter earlier tomorrow please let me know thank you guys so much and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis' Pov:

I looked at Percy and saw multiple emotions in his beautiful sea-green eyes that I've come to love so much and I had a sinking feeling that this is the last time I saw those eyes. A flash appeared next to us and my brother Apollo stepped out

"Hey you guys need to come with me." He said surprisingly sadly he was always so upbeat that it's almost unthinkable for me to picture him cry or be sad. I looked at his eyes that looked like a warm sunny sky and I could see that he didn't expect things to turn out well and when the forever optimistic Apollo is down you know it's bad.

I saw Percy have a look of acceptance in his eyes that looked defeated. I grabbed his hand and saw Apollo look at the hand in what I think was disgust but quickly disregarded it I doubt Apollo would kill Percy, right?

"Let's get this over with." Percy sighed once more and held his head high he was not going to meet the Olympians with his head hung low, something I admire. Apollo glanced at our intertwined fingers one last time before nodding.

"Percy close your eyes" I commanded he obeyed and shut them tight we flashed to Olympus and I didn't take my hand out of his until my father spoke "Artemis take your seat I will pass judgement for you this one time." my father bellowed.

I unlocked our hands and went to my throne Percy went to the center and bowed to me first I was to say shocked, he was definitely treading on thin ice with my father he flashed me a grin and then turned to Poseidon and bowed then Hestia then Athena then Apollo then Zeus.

"How dare you boy" Zeus thundered "Do you have no respect for the king of the gods?" he asked well more of demanded Percy wisely didn't answer and instead just stood there twiddling his thumbs and looking around the room.

"Brother what has my son done to deserve to be brought here to be judged?" Poseidon asked in a voice that was cold and unnerving from my usually warm uncle. But like the ocean he could either be warm and still or cold and stormy.

"He has murdered my son Dionysus." Zeus said angry that someone dare kill his son. Percy just stared at him with a blank look on his face somehow making Zeus even more angry as he raised hi lightning bolt Percy chose this time to speak.

"Is this not a council and a democracy?" Percy asked innocently "Vote for my life and let me tell my side of my story." he said and Zeus paused and slowly lowered his lightning bolt. Percy let out a breathe that he was holding.

"Fine." Zeus growled through gritted teeth he obviously just wanted to blast Percy and get it over with. I really didn't understand why Zeus would go through with this I'll have to ask Percy about it after this hopefully.

"Me and Artemis were hunting we have been friends for months now and we had just killed an apparently rare kill and she had placed it in the stars as a symbol of our friendship." Percy recalled "We went back to our camp so I could cook food and make dinner. But when we got there your used to be son Dionysus had a cart with our supplies in it." He said and I laughed a little when he said 'used to be son' and Zeus turned a very nice shade of red. "He also had a pole with girls of ages 16-12 chained to a pole to sell as sex slaves." He said sadly at the reminder.

"What do you mean my son has done none of this you lie insolent mortal" Zeus boomed angrily "My son was innocent but you killed him in cold blood as well as the rest of his party they did nothing and yet you murdered them." Zeus boomed in a fit of rage.

"Enough we shall put this to a vote" surprisingly Athena spoke up "Father like Percy said this is a democracy and it would be in the best interest if you remember that." she commented "Who votes for the boys survival" Athena asked

I looked around and the people who voted were some like Percy predicted Me, Athena, Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, all voted for innocent the rest except Zeus and Ares abstained as the didn't know who to believe Zeus or Percy. Zeus and Ares voted guilty though I have no clue why Ares did most likely to appease my father.

"No I will not let this murderer get away free with no punishment!" Zeus bellowed "I am king you will listen to me." Zeus raged on Percy just shook his head and looked at me like is this the best you can do for a ruler.

"Percy!" I called out when Percy was turned he had raised his bolt once more and pitched his arm back kind of like you would do to throw a spear and launched it at him "NO!" came the collective cries of every one who voted innocent.

Percy just stared into my eyes which were full of tears and then in a flash so bright that even Apollo had to look away and then Percy was gone not even a reminder of him no more me getting mad at him calling me Moonbeam, no more wrestling, no more hunting, no more of his cooking, no more Percy I let out a sob.

I noticed Poseidon crying as well but at that moment I didn't care I needed to grieve to I spent 6 months almost constantly with Percy except for the council meeting I even took him on the moon chariot with me so I had someone I could talk to.

everyone flashed out and I went to the beach to begin grieving again I miss Percy already I want him to come back I want to hunt with him I want to laugh with him again but now he was gone... or so I thought

Percy's Pov:

"PERCY!" I heard Artemis call and I knew that Zeus had thrown his bolt at me. I closed my eyes and used some thing similar to shadow traveling I call it mist travel it's wear you travel by dissolving your self into a very thick mist and then travel to where you want to go however it takes up so much energy I'm probably gonna be out for a week.

I concentrated as much as I can the last thing I heard was the "NO!" of every one who voted me innocent cried out however I heard Artemis and my dad as the loudest I concentrated on Artemis' voice and where it was coming from and behind her.

I landed with a thud on the arm rest of her throne and noticed everyone flashed out. Mist travel can take a minute or two and is not almost instantaneous unless you have a lot and I mean a lot of practice.

'Who dares...' I could feel Artemis' pent up anger, sadness, grief and general emptiness. "Artemis' I managed to call out before all of her power crushed me I knew I could not stay here long.

"Percy?" Artemis sounded hopeful and I felt all the bad emotions going away and new ones taking their places now I felt happy, pure and full like I was complete and it made me really happy that Artemis got out of the depression that quickly.

"Yeah Moonbeam it's me can you flash into the council room I'm kinda tired of mist traveling" I said starting to drift into the cold embrace of unconsciousness but tried to fight it as much as I could.

all of a sudden I was snapped away from the cold embrace instead to find a new one the warm embrace of Artemis and I could feel she was sobbing on my shoulder "Percy.." she sobbed "if you ever worry me like that again I'll turn you into a jackolope." she threatened and I knew it wasn't an empty threat.

"Hush Moonbeam I'm here." I said soothingly into her hair "It'll all be alright I'm here for you no one is going to take me away." I said reassuringly trying to get her to calm down so we could get out of here. "Come on Moonbeam let's go."

"Okay Sea-weed brain." Artemis said "Shut your eyes if you don't want to burn up and I don't want to lose you twice in one day." Artemis mumbled back into my chest since she still had me in the death grip and I don't think Artemis had any idea of releasing me any time soon.

**Well that raps it up I'm so so so sorry I know I said I would update earlier but I had a dentist appointment I'm all good now but I couldn't write and was tired please forgive this time. Thanks numbers**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis' Pov:

As I greived for Percy I suddenly felt someone on my throne and a boy no less. I started slowly crushing him with my power before I heard a voice in my head 'Artemis' I recognized the voice of Percy immediatly I let go of my power over him.

"Percy?" I asked hopefully and I began to quckly disregard my thoughts from earlier. I felt so happy that I swear if it was possible the forest got even more green and beautiful and you could see the moon even though it is noon the gods have that effect on their domains.

"Yea Moonbeam it's me can you flash into the council I'm kind of tiredfrom mist traveling." I heard Percy say and I could feel him slowly drifting into unconsciousness. I quicky flashed there and saw Percy start to wobble.

I tackled him in a bone crushing hug just to make sure he is real. I openly sobbed on his shoulder "Percy..." I maged to choke out in between sobs "If you ever worry me like that again I will turn you into a jackolope." I threatened

"Hush Moonbeam I'm here." Percy's voice calming me down "It'll all be alright I'm here for you no one is going to take me away." He said reasurringly we just stood there for a moment enjoying eachother company until the idoit had to break it. "Come one Moonbeam let's go." Percy requested.

"Okay Sea-weed brain." I said still in his warm embrace "Shut your eyes if you don't want to burn up and I don't want to lose you twice in one day." I mumbled into his chest because I still had him in the bear hug and I wasn't about to release him.

Percy did as I asked and we flashed to the shore of the lake the girls had left in the previous hours and it was just us again we sat down and stared out into the sunset with me leaning on his shoulder.

"What do we do now." Percy asked me I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. Percy sighed "I just have this feeling nothing will ever be the same you know?" he questioned I nodded thinking of his words.

"We'll make it through, together." I said confidently I know that me and Percy could make it through whatever the future holds if we stick together. "Besides let's just take it slow we are in no rush we've got a lot of time." I murmed

"Lots of time yes but not forever I'm mortal remember?" Percy asked and I cringed at the thought of him dying from a monster or even Zeus I had to make Percy a full Immortal but not a god but I have no clue how...

I thought about Thanatos Hades right hand coming to reap Percy's soul and it scared me beyond beleif. I couldn't bare to think what I would do if I lost Percy and I had already thought I lost him once and even for just 2 minutes.

"Percy we'll find a way even if I have to go to Hades and make him give you back to me." I whispered to him. I knew that what I said was true I would go to Hades for him and I know that he would do the same for me though I can reform and he can't.

"Artemis everybody runs out of time." I heard him and I looked at him im the eyes and saw that they had tears in them "No one can outrun fate not even the gods." he added sadly and I could tell that the near death experience had shaken him.

I gived him a swift slap to the face "Oh no you don't Persues Jackson there is no way you can't escape from me that easily I'm gonna find a way to make you immortal, you're gonna be stuck with me for an eterinity." I said to him smiling.

"Is that suppose to be a bad thing Moonbeam?" Percy questioned and I smiled at him glad that he was out of his stupor and then turned to him and said with a straight face "Yes." Before I tackled him to the ground.

We rolled around a little before I was on top straddling his chest and pinnig his arms with my knees "Oh how the mighty fall." I taunted him crossing my arms across my chest and had a dissapionted look on my face "Percy have you gotton worse or something?" I taunted once more.

"Oh ha ha Moonbeam now let me up." he said to me rolling his eyes at my antics. I put on a thoughtful face on "Hmmmm let me think I don't know on one hand you make a very comfy seat on the other hand well there is no bonuses sooo." I pondered aloud "How about no?" I asked him.

Percy let out a sigh of defeat and said "Really Artemis are we seriously going to have to talk with me pinned under you and you using me as a cushion" Percy said with a 'are you kidding me?' look on his face I happily responded with a "Yep." popping the P "Like I said you are extremely comfertable." I said restating what I had said before.

"Well then can you atleast unpin my arms they are very uncomfertable" he said while flailing his hands I let another thoughtful expression cross my face "No I rather like you like this." I said and a defeated look crossed his face as he let a sigh "Fine." he said and I grinned "Oh and Percy?" I asked "Yes Artemis." he responded "Complain again and I'll have to use force." I said seriously.

"Why? What more can you do you have my arms pinned and I am currently being used as the goddess of the moon and hunts seat how exactly could this get worse?" he asked.

My face lit up into a mischevious grin and I bounced a little putting more pressure on his pinned arms and succesfully winding him. As he was trying to catch his breath "Like that." I said with a triumphent look on my face.

We ended up talking for the rest of the night until we both fell sound asleep. Most people assume us gods don't sleep or dream well we don't have to sleep but it restores our energy and we dream of whatever we want to for me it's my best moments with Percy.

*Time Skip*

I woke up with something warm under me I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had been in the deep warm embrace of Percy. I carefuly pushed myself up and then scooted up on Percy's chest and quickly tucked his arms under my knees so we were exactly how we were the night before then catiously procceded in slapping him awake.

"Wake up Sea-weed Brain it's the morning." I said still slapping him until he slowly began to rouse from his slumber. He slowly opened his beautiful Sea-green eyes that hold so much emotions and beauty that I couldn't help but feel attracted to them.

"Oh hey Artemis are you gonna let me out today or am I still both literaly and rhetorically grounded?" Percy questioned snapping me out of my daze. I thought about it for a little before coming up with an appropiate answer.

"It depends." I said "I mean I could do this whenever I want but do I really want to get up, Hmmm." I wondered aloud and Percy had a look of terror cross his handsome face and I laughed at him "You know for an almighty son of the sea god you are rather to beat." I said still laughing at him. I looked up to see that it was still about 4 in the morning so the stars were still out.

"I feel merciful today Sea-weed brain." said looking down at him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek leaving us both super red and then rolled off of him and held his hand. "Look at those stars Sea-weed brain." I said pointing towards the jackolope I put in the sky.

"Yeah Moonbeam they're beautiful is that the jackolope you put in the sky?" He questioned looking at me. I nodded just enjoying my time with Percy I adjusted my self so I was laying on his chest so I could hear the gentle thudding of his heart 'thud thud, thud thud'.

"Hey Percy?" I asked him.

"Yes Moonbeam." he said softly.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" I asked him remembering the moments where I thought he was dead.

"I swear it on the river Styx" He murmered to me and I could hear the faint sound of rumbling announcing that the deal had been made. I smiled to myself wishing that this perfect moment could last forever but alas just as Percy said nothing lasts forever and like Percy also said nothing would ever be the same...


	7. Chapter 7

*6 Months later*

Percy's Pov:

I woke up and opened my eyes wiping the sleep out of them. I let out a yawn and began to get dressed. as soon as I was done I made sure I had my gift for Artemis it had been one year since we first meet and I planned to celebrate with here. I walked outside my tent to see a picture that made me nervous.

Artemis was standing their with happy glint in her eyes that I knew from whenever we hunt or wrestle though she always wins our wrestling matches. "Hey Sea-weed brain." She said in a voice that I didn't trust what so ever. I noticed that she was hiding something behind he backbut I couldn't see what it was.

"Hey Moonbeam." I said completely uncertain of what was going to happen. Was she going to tackle him or give him a gift our go on a surprise hunting trip, Percy had no clue Artemis was fairly unpredictable which is one of the things she likes so much about her.

Artemis looked at me and her eyes flashed with ameusment as I called her the nickname I gave her she would deny it if you ever asked her but I knew that she liked it, it showed just how close we are together I would do anything for her and she would do anything for me and I smiled at the thought, it was nice to have Artemis as a friend.

"Do you know what day it is Sea-weed brain?" she asked me and I decided to mess with her a little I know she'll get over it though I remember one time I had gotten her angry and it took me a week to calm her down again she had a temper like no other even surpassing Zeus at times though I don't mind.

"Hmmm." I said a look of deep concentration on my face "No nothing pops up why do you ask is it something important?" I said and her face fell a little and I couldn't stand her like that so I added before she could open her mouth "Or are you talking about how this is the day we met?" I asked innocently as her face rose again and she grinned showing her perfect white teeth.

"Oh Sea-weed brain I am suprised you remembered you know with your head being full of sea-weed and all." She said the grin never faltering I pouted like a three year old getting his toy taken away and she laughed even harder.

"Oh ha ha Moonbeam laugh it out." I grumbled and she smiled looking at me fondly before a wicked grin stretched across her beautiful face and her leg muscles tensed and before I could react I had my back to the ground and one Goddess of the moon squeezing the life out of me "Moonbeam can't breathe damn your godly strength." I managed to choke out.

Artemis loosened her vice-like grip a tiny amount letting the air rush into my lungs once more. "I'm so honoured to have the absoloute pleasure of having the great Olympian goddess Artemis be able to squeeze the life out of me, I am no worthy." I joked around

"You should be Sea-weed brain." Artemis grumbled before finally releasing me. I smiled at her and just shook my head at her childish antics "you know for an Olympian goddess you can be incredibly immature though I would not have it any other way." I said to her and this time it was her turn to pout

"I have a present for you Moonbeam." I said reaching into my pockets. at the word 'Present' Artemis' eyes sparkled with curiostity but before she could ask I quickly commanded "Shut your eyes and turn around." Artemis did as I asked and I smiled at how much she trusted me I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and wrapped it around her neck then clasped the two ends together "Turn around and open your eyes." I commanded Artemis listened and saw the necklace I had made and I heard her gasp.

The necklace itself wasn't to much but I know that me hand making something for her counted alot. The necklace was silver with a sea-green heart in the middle on the heart wans intricate silver deseigns. "Open the heart." I said to Artemis when she did she smiled widly in there was a shimmering image of our best moment in her opinion "I used some magic the Image will appear to be our best moment in your opinion." I said.

Artemis looked at me with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much sea-weed brain." she said and crushed me in another hug but this one full of happiness and graditiude. she quickly released me before she sent me to the realm of Hades "I have a present for you to." She said sprinting into her tent.

She came back out with her hands behind her back but I noticed a slight golden glow behind her. "Okay sea-weed brain this is something I've been trying to find for six months so shut your eyes and open you mouth." she commanded I did as she asked because I doubt Artemis would do anything bad.

I felt something be placed in my mouth "Okay sea-weed brain chew" Artemis said happily I chewed and the taste was indescribeable it tasted warm and buttery yet cold and sweet like it couldn't decide what it wanted to taste like. I felt an incredably odd feeling in my ches like my heart was working double time but it also felt like it was moving 2x slower aswell surprisngly it wasn't painful and it soon went away.

I opened my eyes and sent a questioning look to Artemis she just laughed and then said "Prick your finger." I was confused but I trust Artemis so I got an arrow and then made a tiny cut on my thumb and to my utter astonishment my blood was gold not ichor because ichor glows with power but like regualer blood except gold.

"Okay Moonbeam fess up why is my blood gold?" I asked curiosly and she smiled even wider and just shook her head at how I was so clueless. The next words she said made my eyes bug out and me gape in complete and utter disbelief "I made you Immortal." she said non-chalantly like this happened everyday.

I groaned "So I'm going to be stuck as a 13 year old forever?" I complained Artemis just laughed and shook her head at my complaining. "Uh sometimes I wonder if you act stupid or you are stupid." she said still shaking her head at me "The immortality won't take effect until you're 18." she said.

I said the most intelligent thing my brain could put together at that moment "Oh."

Artemis just sighed "You know most people would I don't know say thank you for someone giving them immortality." she said and I realizd I hadn't thanked her yet "Oh no no no thank you so much Artemis this means a lot to me." I said and Artemis just laughed at me "No problem Sea-weed brain now this means you're stuck with me." she said truimphently.

I just smiled "Hey what do you want to do now?" I asked her Artemis had a very devious smile on her face that made me question her sanity. "I have an idea." she said the devious smile never leaving her face and that's when I realized I better start running.

Me and Artemis celebrated all day with hunting and wrestling though she still beats me at wrestling stupid godly speed and strength we talked the rest of the night away on the moon chariot and when I looked at her I could see the smile on her face and I smiled to thinking that we are going to be fine as long as we're together...


	8. Chapter 8

*5 Years Later*

Artemis' Pov:

Me and Percy were walking through the forest talking I was in my 18 year old form with long auburn hair that reaches down to my lower back tied in a loose ponytail with some of it falling out. I aslso had my necklace on the one that percy gave me 5 years ago I still can't believe that we've known each other for six long but amazing years.

Percy had matured well and he looked amazing in the light of the forest his midnight black hair had grown out a bit but not to long reaching only his shoulders and he had a very strong features that would make many girls swoon if they saw him and if I didn't know better then I would say the he was blessed by Aphrodite.

As we walked we made small talk but in general we were silent until we heard rustling towards our right we both quickly drew our bows and knocked arrows. A giant of a man stepped out of the underbrush and he looked a lot like Percy. Percy was about 7 feet how he is so tall is unknown by me but the man infront of Percy was atleast 9 feet and appeared to be around 23.

The stranger said in a deep voice like the waves roaring in the sea "Calm yourselves strangers I mean you no harm I am Orion the giant hunter son of Poseidon." At Percy's fathers name Percy froze but his eyes betrayed his excitement and I knew why Percy has always talked about how he wants to meet his siblings and now he was finally getting a chance and a million questions were probably racing through his mind.

I decided to tell him who we were "I am Artemis Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Archery, Forests and Hills and this is Peseus but as he prefers Percy." I introduced and Orion bowed to me and then looked at Percy curiosly and if I didn't know better I would say that he was trying to dissect Percy with his eyes.

"You are my brother?" Orion asked and I saw a flash of was that hate? In his eyes though I quickly disreguarded the thought they were brothers and would get along fine once they get to know eachother.

"Yeah I guess I am." Percy responded suprising me, he was usually a bit shy around strangers maybe it's because they are brothers so he is not that shy? I do not know.

"Do you have a camp around here?" I asked trying to gain more information about him. He frowned and shook his head no. "Do you want to come to our campsite." I asked him and he nodded a smirk on his face like he was getting exactly what he wanted.

*1 Year Later*

3rd Person's Pov:

1 Year has passed since Orion joined Artemis and Percy everyday Orion has been getting colder and colder towards Percy while Artemis has begun to grow more and more distant. Percy however could care less because he had the person who mattered to him most, Artemis

Little did Percy now that his life was about to change darastically.

Percy's Pov:

As I walked through the woods I mulled over my recent thoughts about Artemis and Orion. Lately Artemis has been growing more and more distant while Orion has been growing more and more hostile and cold then I heard a rustling behind me and turned around.

"Orion what are you doing here?" I asked the giant hunter also known as my half brother Orion. I noticed that Orion had a wicked gleam in his eyes and that he was holding a hunting knife though I have no clue what that was for.

Orion just let out a cruel, merciless laugh that made my nerves go crazy my hand slowly went to my belt where I had Predator and Prey sheathed just in case though I doubt I would have to use it "You Percy your time has finally come to an end." he said voice full of hate and malice and then with out further warning ran at me.

I quickly pulled out my knives that my mother gave me so long ago and got into a defensive stance not wanting to have to injure my half brother even if he is currently trying to gut me with his hunting knife.

We exchanged blow when Orion over reached on a lunge and I quickly capitalized I quickly dropped Prey and grabbed Orion's wrist then bashed Predators handle into it earning a sickening snap he quickly dropped the knife and I kicked it away and kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling back and picked up Prey.

"Orion this is crazy we can just go back to camp and forget all about this." I said trying to reason with my half-brother I honestly didn't want to hurt him but I'll defend myself if need be. Orion just growled then charged at me I quickly rolled out of the way Orion turned and grabbed mewhen I tried to roll away again he started choking me and I knew I had no choice I quickly stabbed Predator and Prey into his sides.

He gasped and fell backwards slipping into the realm of Hades I took my knives out of his sides and started to weep. What had I done I've killed my only family other than Artemis oh god Artemis how would she react she and Orion were pretty close almost as close as we were was she going to kill me I don't think she would but she was pretty unpredictable.

I heard a scream of sadness and anger coming from behind me and turned just in time to see one of Artemis' hunting knive slash my left eye and half my world went dark I let out a cry of pain. I stumbled back holding my eye and saw an enraged Goddess of the hunt and moon looking at me and I could tell she wanted to rip me a part for killing Orion "You are lucky Perseus, I will not kill you." she said in such a cold voice that I flinched "Oh no I'm going to do much worse I'm going to make you live forever roaming the world with no purpose." she said her voice dripping with hate, disgust and malice.

I froze remembering the times we used to share like when I first met her and when I lterally spent half a day on the ground just talking with her or when we watched the stars and their beauty and I know I can never be mad at her for long. I started to lose conciousness because of the amount of blood rushingout of my now blind left eye and before I was lost into the black depths of unconciosness I saw a bright golden flash and I could see a I was in a new forest though I have no idea where I was exactly and then I fell to the cold embrace of darkness.

Artemis' Pov:

I saw Percy leaning over Orion who was in the land of Hades and I snapped I know I could kill him in an instant but I wanted something worse for him all rational thought left my mind and I just wanted to cause him eternal suffering. Forgetting all the time that we shared completely and just thinking of all the time I sent with Orion and how I need to find a way to remeber him.

I let out a scream of rage and charged him on the intent of causing him as much pain he has caused me by doing this I slashed with my hunting knife horizontally and he turned so it cut through the length of his left eye making him blind while a long scar would be there when he got that healed 'Good that was for Orion, Pig' I thought internally still heartbroken he would do this to his own brother.

He stumbled back holding his now bloodied eye and let out a scream of pain'pain' I internally mused 'yes that's what he deserves pain all men like him deserve pain which means all men deserve pain' I thought angrily thinking about all thetimes men have wronged woman and also thinking about Dionysus and other vile males.

I was in so much heart break that I had to do something that I know would cause him pain for killing Orion argueably the best male no Orion was a man no the best man in excistance. I remember him telling me about how he hated to be alone and how the 5 years before I met him he was slowly going insane yes that sounded like a good punishment.

"You are lucky Perseus, I will not kill you." I spat with so much hate that he flinched "Oh no I'm going to do much worse I'm going to make you live forever roaming the world with no purpose." I said and flashed him to a random forest near the garden of the Hesperides were he can liveand wallow in his own misery for eternity.

Then I turned to Orion and broke out in tears and ran to his side openly sobbing into his chest. The stars were out and I looked at there beauty for comfort I saw the jackolope that me and Perseus killed and it gave me an Idea. I started chanting and Orions body glowed blue and he slowly started to get more and more transparent until he was gone completly I stopped chanting and looked at the sky and saw Orion there standing prould bow drawn and ready to hunt.

I smiled before a flash of gold took me out of my thoughts and my brother Apollo stood there with a face full of anger. "Artemis why would you do that to Percy?" he asked in a barely controlled rage. I stood up in anger how dare he question me Perseus killed Orion in cold blood and to think I trusted him all men are the same greedy, weak, arrogant, prideful and stupid.

"He killed Orion I gave him mercy if anything." I yelled in anger Apollo opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "All men are the same you are all greedy, weak, arrogant, prideful and stupid even you Apollo in fact especially you." I yelled seething with anger at my twin. How dare he defend him he's my brother and yet he has the idiocy to take his side.

"Artemis do you know what happened here?" He asked and I froze. I didn't ask Perseus I just assumed he killed Orion had I made a mistake? No Apollo is just trying to mess with me yes that is it he was trying to play with my mind though a little tiny seed of doubt worked it's way into my mind and started to grow slowly but surely as Apollo talked.

"He was innocent Artemis did you bother to ask? No, did you try and find out what happened? No, did you make Percy half blind and flash him away before he could explain? Yes." Apollo yelled back at me and that little tiny seed started to root Apollo's words like food and water for the plant of doubt and I started to panic 'what if I just made a mistake?' 'what if Percy was innocent?' 'Will he hate me now?' I said starting to realise the gravity of the situation my best friend for 7 years is gone Percy was gone.

"Iris Goddess of the rainbow show me what happened here." Apollo said shaking me out of my thoughts. A form shimmered and as I watched more and more I started to cry harder and harder oh gods no what had I done I had jumped to conclusions why I had known Percy for longer but yet I attacked him without me asking him what happened.

I was alone now with no Sea-weed brain and nohunting or wrestling and right there and then I knew I made the biggest mistake in my Immortal life...

**There we go extra long chapter just for you I would like to thank Gold Testamemt for helping out with this chapter and if you guys want to make suggestion for chapters I will gladly take them because it makes me feel like this isn't my story it's everybody's story thanks guys peace**

**-Numbers**


	9. Chapter 9

*Time Skip to the beginning to the Titan's curse*

3rd Person Pov:

Snow was gracefully falling to the ground slowly the forest was full of green pine trees that collected the snow on their needles. A man was crunching on through the snow the man was wearing a black hoodie with a sea-green trident emblazoned on the chest and had a pair of torn jeans on his hair was black that stuck up in all directions and he had sea-green eyes that moved like waves and at the edges turned a red-orange and licked at the wave-like middle like a burning fire.

The man seemed completely unaffected by the cold and he glowed a soft orange colour that could be compared to the light that is given off by a fire and everywhere he walked the snow melted a little leaving a trail of slush in his passing. His face was tanned and royal looking yet sharp and he had a long scar that ran horizontally through his left eye but he still looked kind even if he a sword that looked wicked sharp and let out a bronze glow in his hand.

The man was a staggering 7 feet tall giant and looked to be around 18 but he had an aura that said otherwise like he had lived thousands of years. He trudged through the thick forest until he came upon a clearing where a strange sight was taking place 3 young teenagers were battling what seemed to be a mix between a lion and a scorpion who had another two younger looking kids captive.

The giant man let out a sigh when he caught a glimpse of silver passing through the trees though he knew that it was only a matter of time until he confronted his old friend. He turned back to the fight and jumped in to the fray running at the lion scorpion thing with his sword poised to attack.

Artemis' Pov:

Me and my hunters ran through the forests towards a clearing that was up ahead we prepared to fire when we saw a mass of black running at the Manticore with what looked to be a sword out. I watched in awe as the thing fought the Manticore like a demon we I ordered my hunters to move closer so we could get a better view of the two beings clashing.

As we got closer I identified the blur as a man who towered at 7 feet high and seemed dwarf the other demigods making them seem unimportant even the tallest one a son of Poseidon was just under 6 feet. The man who was still fighting the Manticore was working on getting the two children of Hades away from the Manticore and finally managed to when the other demigods broke out of their shocked daze and decided to help the stranger.

The Manticore let out a snarl when the unknown man tackled the two children out of his grasp. The son of Poseidon seeing an opening jumped up on the Manticore's back and stabbed it with his sword. I ordered my hunters to fire and a cloud of silver arrows peppered the sky hitting the Manticore and forcing him to stumble back and of the cliff with the boy still on it's back.

I sighed not that I was sad about losing the boy just that Poseidon was going to freak out about another one of his sons dying around me. When I remembered Percy a sharp stab of pain went through my heart and the old thoughts came back _'How could I?' 'He was your best friend' 'What if the Styx claimed his soul' _that last one came to me a lot but I shook it off '_That is why you created the hunters.' _I kept telling myself 'to atone for the greatest mistake of your lifetime.' I hardly noticed the daughter of Athena almost fling herself of the cliff.

Percy's Pov:

As the battle raged on I finally was able to get the children of my uncle away from the Manticore. The Manticore let out a bone-chilling snarl, seeing the Manticore distracted my half-brother jumped on it's back and stabbed his sword through his back when all of a sudden a rain of arrows came down on the Manticore causing him to stumble over the edge but before he fell my brother tossed his sword to me while yelling "Give it to Annabeth."

"NO!" I heard the daughter of Athena call out who I assumed was Annabeth because the daughter of Zeus just sat there shocked the other two kids just looked shaken but also very confused. I picked up the sword he threw me and looked at it and smiled the sword used to belong to one of my favourite half-brother's Theseus.

I turned to the daughter of Athena and grabbed her before she tossed herself off the cliff to try to get him back, I could tell the two were close which was rather confusing since Athena and my father have a rocky relationship they've hated each other all because of Athens. I remember how my father purposefully through the contest to make Athena happy but they still argued, a lot.

Annabeth was pretty tall for a girl and was about 5'1 she had a Californian tan and long blond hair that had Princess curls in them that reached below her shoulder blades and grey eyes that were now full of tears but perhaps if she wasn't crying would be rather unsettling. "Let go of me!" She yelled and she was rather strong and almost broke free of my grip.

"So you can through yourself off of a cliff, what use would it be you would have better chances finding him if you remained calm and asked your oracle for a quest." I said trying to knock some sense into her hoping that her Athena side would take over and see the logic in my words.

she sighed in defeat and grumbled "Fine." and then walked away from the cliff edge but I grabbed her shoulder and gave her Theuses's sword she sent me a watery smile before walking towards her friend the daughter of Zeus to talk about their missing friend I noticed a satyr walk up to them crying as well. I sighed expecting '_her' _to come out of the forest soon so I just closed my eyes and waited.

Artemis' Pov:

Me and my hunters watched as the Athenian girl tried to break out of the tall mans grasp but stopped when he said something that seemed to make her a bit defeated. She was starting to walk away when the man grabbed her shoulder and handed her the sword the idiotic son of Poseidon tossed him.

He turned to face our exact position and seemed to know right the spot where I was because his face turned to look at me and then he closed his eyes which was the only thing visible under his hood. "Follow me girls this should be interesting." I ordered walking out of the underbrush and into the clearing where the man and 4 other children stood the daughters of Athena and Zeus explaining the gods and our mythical world to the children of Hades.

We walked up to the man who was just standing there not even acknowledging our presence and stopped in front of him. "Well boy are you just going to stand there or are you going to bow do you even know who is in your presence." My eldest hunter Zoe spat at the tall man who just laughed which made me angry 'How dare he' I thought but then the man spoke.

"Why would I bow to an old friend?, or was I misinformed are friends supposed to bow to each other?." The man said in a smooth calm voice that reminded me of waves gently lapping at the shore. _'Old friend is he talking to Zoe or one of my hunters or is he talking to me because the last male friend I had been that backstabbing Orion and Percy but one is dead and the other probably is in Greece and hates me.' _I mused internally.

"You are in the presence of an olympian goddess boy now bow ." Zoe spat again trying to get the man to bow but it was very clear he was not going to bow to me. Zoe took out her bow and knocked an arrow and for the man but I moved her bow down and she sent me a questioning glance but I just shook my head I had an odd feeling about him.

"Remove your hood boy." I snarled at him just because I didn't let my second in command kill him doesn't mean I'm going easy on him. The man chuckled which sounded like a very faint tremor and I gridded my teeth 'Who does he think he is?' I thought angrily and was about to say tell him to remove his hood again when he spoke.

"Whatever you say Moonbeam." as soon as he finished his sentence I froze. He slowly lifted his hands to the back of his head and took of his hood revealing the face I've wanted to see for the past 3 thousand years I gasped at the sight of the long scar running across the left eye it was much fainter then it was before but was still clearly visible.

"Hey Moonbeam did you miss me?" The man I've searched since I made the worst mistake and my biggest '_what if' _ever. I fell to my knees crying and my hunters took this as a bad sign and instantly all of them had their bows out and aimed and his head, chest and _'other' _places Percy ignored them and instead grinned that stupid grin that I've missed so much and said "What a warm welcome home."


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis' Pov:

As my hunters got ready to fire I realized who they would be firing at. "No!" I shouted which earned me odd glances from my hunters. I stood up tears still streaking down my face and asked the question that I've wanted to ask if I ever got a chance to see him again and I dreaded the answer "Do you still hate me?" I said and I felt very vulnerable 'What if he said he hates me?' I thought and it scared me.

Percy just turned so he did not face me and gazed out to the ocean and seemed to be deep in thought and I started to worry the doubt slowly growing in my mind more and more and the thoughts of rejection started to play through my mind I couldn't lose him a second time not after he had just been found.

Percy just started laughing like he had heard a really good joke "Forgive you Artemis?" and for a second I thought he had meant that he hadn't and he was laughing because I asked him if he forgave me 'Of course he doesn't forgive you, you hurt him emotionally and physically.' the rational part of my brain told me but the some part of me latched on the hope that everything could return to like it was in the old times and then Percy spoke again "I forgave you about 2500 years ago when you started the hunters."

to say I was shocked would be like to say my brother Apollo wasn't a player here was the man I betrayed and hurt saying he forgave me 'it's not true' I told myself 'He couldn't forgive you, you don't deserve his forgiveness.' that much I know is true I don't deserve his forgiveness this was just a cruel dream conjured by the fates to make me suffer for what I had done but I don't blame them I deserve that not his forgiveness.

"Hey Moonbeam you in there." I heard Percy call me back out of the thoughts in my mind and into reality. I looked at Percy just to make sure that he was still there and I hadn't gone crazy and imagined him but there he was and facing me. I drank in his royal looking features and those kind green eyes that I've yearned to look at and I felt complete again of course the perfect moment just had to be ruined.

"What's going on milady?" Zoe asked still wary of Percy and I sighed at the explanation that was about to happen and more negative thoughts filled my mind one of them was odly 'Man I'm a pessimist' but the more dominant thought were 'Will the hunters hate me' and 'I've preached that all me are bad what if they found out that I was so naive and utterly stupid and harmed the one good man on earth.' was some of the more pessimistic thoughts that entered my mind.

I looked at Percy to see if he would be okay if I tell them he seemed to get the message "Yea sure, but I want the campers to be here." I remembered how the campers went inside to get Nico's and Bianca's stuff so I sent a young daughter of Hermes named Lisa to fetch them so we could begin the story I just really wanted to get this over with so I ordered the rest of my hunters to set up camp

I turned to Percy to see that he was sitting on the edge of the cliff so I slowly approached him so I didn't startle him then I sat next to him so our arms were touching. "Do you really forgive me?" I asked him still not able to believe him 'What have I ever done for Percy?' but Percy nodded in response. I decided to drop the subject and start a new one though probably not the best one to bring up "How is your eye doing?" I asked. I expected for him to turn away and not talk to me anymore 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid why would you bring up his eye!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Actually pretty well I'm not half-blind anymore." he said casually as if you're not talking to the person that ruined your life. I realized what he had just said 'How is he not half-blind anymore no one could have healed that wound not even Apollo.' because as much as I hated my brother he was the best healer among the gods. I would never tell him that it would just increase his ever-growing ego.

"What how?" I asked trying to pry for more information. He smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lisa who tapped on mine and his shoulders to let us know that she had fetched the campers. I let out a sigh and turned to Percy he stood up and offered me a hand I took it and then we started walking towards the camp.

Zoe's Pov: (Suprising right?)

Artemis and that boy were walked to the campfire and took a seat next to each other at the campfire and I let a small growl escape my lips 'who does he think he is?' I thought furious 'What has he done to lady Artemis to make her act like this' . I don't know how he managed to get milady to behave this way but I will find out and I will expose him for the lying, cheating, scumbag he is. Then lady Artemis will not have to bother with turning him into a jackolope once me and the rest of the hunters are through with him.

The Athenian girl Annabeth was still crying for what because an incompetent male died bah worthless though she would make a good hunter so would, as much as I hate to admit it, Thalia to bad she is set in her ways stupid boy's always leading the good ones astray. Then there was Bianca she would also make a good hunter and if offered she might join to get rid of that pest Nico I'll have to ask Artemis about it.

Artemis cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "As you may or may not know this is Perseus or as he prefers Percy ancient son of Poseidon." as soon as she finished the sentence she was overwhelmed with the amount of questions she received. I heard some like "What about the oath?" and "How do you know him?" Artemis shouted "Enough!" once everyone calmed down Artemis spoke again "He is here because he is immortal and I know him because he is my best friend." this brought forth another wave of questions.

This time though the son of Poseidon spoke "If you guys want to learn about me than you have to listen I'll take questions at the end." He said silencing everyone once more he turned to Artemis and said "Continue, Moonbeam." He said the last part while grinning mischievously and I thought 'What does he mean Moonbeam?' Artemis however flushed a very deep red but continued anyway.

"As I was saying I've known him since I became an olympian and he was the first mortal I revealed myself to. He is my best friend however the reason you don't know him is because..." Artemis trailed off like she didn't want to continue but a nudge from the male got her to " Well you all know Orion he was Percy's brother. Orion spent one year with us but one day when Percy was having a walk in the woods when Orion attacked him. Percy managed to kill Orion but when I got there I had no clue what had happened. I attacked Percy blinding his left eye while leaving a scar then sent him away not knowing my mistake." Artemis stopped once again and I was shocked but didn't say anything I could tell a lot of the other hunters were also shocked but some of them didn't care. Seeing as no one talked Artemis continued "After my brother Apollo flashed in and showed me what had really happened. I looked into Orion's past thoughts and found out that he had tried to kill Percy so he could isolate and rape me but couldn't do it when Percy was around." Artemis finished crying into the boy's shoulder whispering "I'm sorry." over and over again.

The story did nothing to waver my belief that this pig was not going to betray us like Orion did and I was going to prove it sappy story or not...

Annabeth's Pov:

Once the story was finished Artemis gathered herself and asked Bianca and Thalia to come to her tent for a couple of minutes leaving me the job of explaining the gods and what not to an overly energetic Nico who wouldn't stop blubbering and I like answering questions and all but this was too much especially after Theo fell.

Theo the name made me feel so warm inside his full name was Theseus which is funny because he uses the original Theseus' sword. He had been my best friend ever since he had come to camp and despite being a child of Poseidon we actually got along ok. We had our first quest when Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen and he chose me and Grover. I'll admit at first I didn't think much of him but the things he could do with a sword were amazing he would've been a reborn Achilles and I wouldn't have questioned it.

On our second quest we snuck out because we had to save Grover and Thalia's tree but Tantalus wouldn't let us go. He had saved me plenty of times on that quest like in the Sirens cove when he pulled me out of the water. Though I saved him on Circe's island he was a very cute guinea pig but he got us of that island which I'm thankful for that place despite being all white and shiny was creepy.

Nico brought me out of my inner musings about my lost friend with more of his stupid questions like: "Who was that guy who fell off of the cliff." I answered that one and told him of all the great feats he accomplished which lead to more annoying questions "If he was such a good swordsman then how did he get himself thrown off of a cliff." I had to really try not to smack him "Did we fight a lot since he was a son of Poseidon and I was a daughter of Athena." I had to use a lot key word: lot of self-restraint for that one. "Is he your boy friend." At this point I was ready to toss him off the cliff to see if he could find Theo sadly a very mad Thalia saved him.

"Stupid, No good, Idiotic hunters." she grumbled under her breath but I could hear her clearly and she was clearly not happy about something so being a child of Athena I decided to question her about it.

"So what happened?" I asked the inner Athena in me taking over and ignoring the clear signs that she didn't want to talk about like the sparks jumping from her and her fists clenched tightly at her side sticking out like a warning sign 'Don't talk to me I'm angry' but me being me asked anyway.

"Bianca joined the hunters." she said through clenched teeth I was about to ask more but a loud horn honk stopped me I turned around to see a red convertible Maserati Spyder...


	11. An 1 -Getting more interactive

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating but I've been having some major writers block lately.

So I was actually hoping you guys could help me by sorting out this issue so I've decided that I will now be taking story suggestions not as in you guys give me ideas for new stories but help me out by giving me ideas so I can write them and give you more chapters without having to worry about writers block here's just a couple of guidelines:

Please no dark Percy's I can handle tragedy but I'm horrid at doing dark and am more okay with doing a more light take on things a good example would be Broken by Blackjackxx I love that story however would be horrid at writing it

Also Percy may not get together with any other lady sorry just not interested in going that way and on that note Percy and Artemis must not hate eachother but I'm fine with any other hunter or person hating him except for: Poseidon, Hestia, Annabeth, Thalia and Theo (My Oc son of Poseidon.)

At the end of the chapter if I used your Idea then I will put your name and if you have stories that I'd personally reccomend then I'd ask everybody else to check them out but only if I would read them. Thanks

-Numbers


End file.
